1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeping berth for a passenger car compartment and more particularly to a tubular bed frame which is hingedly movable between use and non-use positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents pertinent to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 533,031, Jan. 22, 1895; 699,363, Mar. 5, 1901; 686,944, Nov. 19, 1901; 1,014,126, Jan. 9, 1912; 828,131, Aug. 7, 1906; 1,253,549, Jan. 15, 1918; 2,673,353, Mar. 30, 1954; and 2,953,792, Sept. 27, 1960. The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned patents.